northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Protector
is a North Chevronian drama series produced by Miyuki Kasahara for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Mitsuko Yamada and directed by Keiko Ishikawa, the series premiered on January 1, 2018, replacing Codename: Kaede, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series topbills child star Haruka Masada (of Always With You Forever) and the child newcomer Chiwa Hayashi as the protagonists in the story. The series is based from a collection of short stories under the same title created and written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. Synopsis Criselda Furukawa (Haruka Masada), a 7-year-old kid who died in a car accident several years ago and become a ghost. As a ghost, she was given by the Heavenly Goddess (Natsuki Hanamura) a very important mission in earth—to protect Sanae Kurenai (Chiwa Hayashi), a 7-year old kid who has a third eye and a potential target of the harmful ghosts. As she cross paths with Sanae, Criselda encounters a paranormal investigation team, to be led by Naomi Kurenai (Yasuko Uchida), who investigates her existence in earth. Will Criselda protect Sanae from the evil ghosts who also looking for her? Cast Cast was confirmed on December 12, 2017. Main characters ; :Played by: :The main protagonist in the series, Criselda was died in a car accident in 2007, eleven years ago before the beginning of the series, and eventually turned into a ghost. In spite of these, she was given an important mission in earth—to protect Sanae from the harmful ghosts. As she guides her, Criselda immediately takes a liking on Sanae, making her develop a romantic affection towards her. ; :Played by: :Sanae is the daughter of Naomi Kurenai, a paranormal investigator. Like her mother, Sanae has a third eye, and she ables to see different ghosts. But things changed as she met Criselda in an unexpected matter of time. Despite the fact that she befriends a ghost, she falls in love with Criselda, and they made a vow that they will live with each other eternally. ; :Played by: :The mother of Sanae, Naomi is a respected paranormal investigator who investigates various paranormal mysteries existing in reality. She was the one who leads the investigation team to unlock the mystery about the existence of Criselda's ghost, as well as her connection with her daughter. Supporting characters ; :Played by: :Yumi was one of the members of the investigation team made by Naomi. She was the one who witnessed the existence of Criselda's ghost in an abandoned house, aside from Sanae. She is Sanae's elementary school teacher. ; :Played by: (Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) :Kouta is Sanae's older brother. He doesn't believe in ghosts, as well as paranormal phenomena. He bears a great hostility towards Sanae as he believes that ghosts are part of everyone's imagination. ; :Played by: :Misora is Criselda's older sister. She was also aware that her younger sister's ghost exists everywhere despite that she's already died years ago. As Naomi and her investigation team investigate the said paranormal phenomenon, Misora is willing to participate in the said investigation in order to find out about Criselda's purpose in the earth. ; :Played by: :Chiharu is Criselda's second older sister and a younger sister to Misora. She was one of the few survivors of the car accident happened eleven years ago. In spite of the incident happened, she bears severe traumatic disorder, and she remained mentally ill for a long time. ; :Played by: :The mother of Misora, Chiharu and Criselda, Claudia is a multi-billionaire owner of Furukawa Group of Companies. Despite of having wealth, she's still grieving for the loss of Criselda. In order to end her grief, Claudia started to find her daughter's ghost, just to say that she's yearning for her daughter's love. ; :Played by: :Yoshiko is one of the members of the paranormal investigation team led by Naomi. As she continues to investigate along with her team members, Yoshiko discovers Criselda's secret ability as a ghost. ; :Played by: :The principal of Hakata Grade School, Mikoto is also one of the members of the paranormal investigation team led by Naomi. She is Sanae's guide to Criselda, as she believes that the ghost wants to kill the kid, thus it was untrue. ; :Played by: :Yuki is Yumi's co-teacher in Hakata Grade School and one of the members of the paranormal investigation team led by Naomi. He is Criselda's former elementary school teacher before she died in a car accident. Despite that he believes in ghosts, he believes that the ghost of his former student doesn't exists everywhere. ; :Played by: :Mitsuko is a grim reaper and an evil ghost. She will do anything to interfere Criselda's mission in earth and to send her forcibly back to the world of ghosts. She always do things to kill Sanae, and to wreak havoc in earth. ; :Played by: :Miku is an evil ghost and the trusted assistant of Mitsuko. She proclaims to herself that she wants to protect Sanae from the evil ghosts, but the said mission was already given to Criselda. In spite of these, she harbors an intense hostility and a deep hatred towards Criselda and has an obsession towards Sanae. ; :Played by: :Setsuna is Criselda's friend from the world of ghosts. She supports her in her mission to protect Sanae. Like Criselda, Setsuna was given a mission to guide Kouta, Sanae's older brother. She will be the one who explain Kouta about the existence of ghosts in earth. ; :Played by: :The ruler of the world of ghosts, she was the one who is aware of Sanae's situation in earth. As a result, she gives Criselda a mission to protect Sanae and she believes that she will be the next ruler of the world of ghosts in the future. Other characters ; :Played by: :Norimasa is Sanae and Kouta's uncle and Naomi's younger brother. Like his nephew, Kouta, he doesn't believe in ghosts. Despite of these, he still grieving for the loss of his beloved wife, Maki, Norimasa remains strong and continues his normal life with his family. ; :Played by: :Natsumi is also a member of the paranormal investigation team led by Naomi. Despite of being a paranormal investigator, Natsumi has a scare of ghosts. In paranormal investigations, she is usually serves and assists her fellow paranormal investigators. Theme songs Official theme (主題歌) *『A Dashing Bright Lights』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert song (挿入歌) *『You'll Be The One』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , (R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N), Gamer-Lights **Artist (歌): Criselda Furukawa (CV: Haruka Masada) (古川 クリセルダ; Furukawa Kuriseruda [CV: 正田 春香; Masada Haruka]) Notes *This marks as Haruka Masada and Yasuko Uchida's reunion project after Always With You Forever. *Supposedly, child star Kaori Hirasawa was supposed to play Criselda Furukawa in the series, while Haruka Masada was supposed to be lead star in Tokushu-tai Ghost Chasers. But their roles finally swapped as Masada bagged the lead role in the series, while Hirasawa bagged the lead role in Ghost Chasers. *The series was first aired on 22:00 NCHST timeslot, but it was changed into 21:15 NCHST timeslot, with 9th Command to be aired on the series' former timeslot. Category:2018 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:GP-NET shows